


Mr. Sandman

by orphan_account



Category: The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Smut, Stream of Consciousness, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another dream left half-finished leads to something more Aphex and Ze.





	Mr. Sandman

“Fuck, Ze, that’s it—right there, you feel so good. I-I’m think I’m close, I think I’m going to—”

Aphex’s body jolted into a sitting position, his heart racing, confusedly looking around the dark, empty room to find out where he was. He laid back down on the bed with a grunt, his breath still coming in ragged and shallow spurts as he rubbed his face tiredly with his hands.

“Aw fuck.”

It was a dream. That’s all it was—as real as it felt at the time, it was nothing more than his mind piecing together a bunch of random thoughts. It wasn’t as if he had had this kind of dream with Ze before, with his pretty eyes and kissable lips and...

Okay, so maybe this was fourth time this month, but wanting to fuck your friend was normal, right?

Aphex groaned again, not enjoying the line of self-questioning. He could always lie to himself again, but he kind of really did want to fuck Ze. Aphex had thought about it before, telling him about this mess of an attraction, but he shouldn’t do that now, of all times—those fantasies always ended up with them transitioning into fucking on the bed and god he really didn’t need this boner right now.

He could just… go to sleep. Yeah, just put his head back down onto the pillow and close his eyes and drift off into—

“Hey Aphex, are you okay?”

Fuck.

Aphex jumped at the question, launching back into a sitting position to face what looked like Ze in the doorway of the dark room.

“I couldn’t sleep, and I heard you making weird sounds when I was getting some water and, uh, yeah, are you okay?”

He didn’t need this—he didn’t need Ze here right here and right now with his own dick ready to fire off at any moment. At the very least, the lights were off—he couldn’t see Ze well enough to think of anything other than sheer embarrassment, but that couldn’t stop the stammer that came out of his mouth as he tried to think of something coherent to say.

“I-I-I’m fine… really.”

Ze set the glass of water that Aphex could now half-see Ze was holding onto a nearby dresser and turned on the lights, making Aphex blink and grunt at the unexpected brightness. Ze walked over to the bed, concern laced over every inch of his words as he spoke.

“It’s okay if you’re not, man. You can tell me if you had a bad dream.”

Oh god, he was getting closer. Ze was getting closer and Aphex realized that he was still painfully hard and very much a sweaty mess, and this was not anywhere near a good situation for him. His hand jolted to cover up his lap with the duvet gathered about his knees, and by the time he was done, he realized how obvious the cover-up was.

He was fucked.

As he braced himself for the look of disgust that would be waiting for him, Aphex looked up to meet Ze’s disbelieving face. He needed to say something, or else this would all be really awkward in the morning.

“I, fuck—it was a wet dream, okay? Just—just don’t tell anyone, alright? The guys would never let me live it down.”

Aphex scanned Ze’s face, watching as his close friend weighed his options. If he fucked this up… Aphex didn’t know what would happen, but it definitely wouldn’t be good, and Tom would probably slap him for it, too. He would have deserved it, anyway—it was all a stupid sequence of events.

Ze took a deep breath, and Aphex prepared himself for the inevitable rejection.

“Okay.”

It took a second for Aphex to realize that that was not, in fact, the horrible no that he had been expecting. This was good—well, at the very least, it was a start, and that was infinitely better than Ze walking out on him right now with disgust plastered all over the pretty features Aphex had dreamed of spoiling.

“So, uh, who was it with? The dream, I mean.”

Ze posed the question tentatively as he sat down on the side of the bed, the cheap mattress creaking underneath him. Aphex moved over to sit next to Ze, the wooden floor cold beneath his bare feet.

“You don’t know him.”

“Him?!”

Oh, well, fuck him sideways at this point. He didn’t need Ze to know that he was having a wet dream, and he definitely didn’t need Ze to know that he had a wet dream about a guy, of all people. He didn’t need Ze to know that he was into guys—was he even into guys? The dream seemed like a solid yes to that, but he didn’t want to jump to conclusions just yet, even if he kind of cummed thinking of fucking another guy.

“Ze, look, please don’t tell anyone. No one can know, okay?”

Aphex pleaded futilely as Ze began to capitalize on the slip of information, spewing out a string of words that Aphex half-comprehended. He needed to stop this before it got out of hand.

“I think you’re lying. Wait, oh my god, is it someone here?! Oh my god it is.”

“Please just shut up.”

Ze wasn’t listening to Aphex, or at the very least he chose not to—he was far too engrossed in talking about who Aphex could possibly dream about and his own personal thoughts on the matter.

“Is it John? I bet it’s John. You two have been really close lately and I was little bit jealous, but hey, you know how it is, and—“

“Fucking shut up, Ze!”

The silence that followed felt far too quiet for Aphex’s liking—he needed to say something, anything. He took a deep breath, then made the very stupid and very impulsive decision to open his mouth.

“It was, uh, it was you, Ze.”

“Me? Oh my god, you have to be joking!”

Aphex didn’t respond.

“You’re not joking, are you?”

Aphex shook his head, and regretted everything. This was a bad idea—a very bad, absolutely horrible idea that had probably ruined his friendship with Ze, if the dumb things he had said earlier hadn’t already. At the very least, he could try to salvage it now—not like he could do much else but sit there and stew in the awkwardness of the whole situation.

“Ugh, this is a—this is a load of horseshit. Look, Ze, if you want to—”

“No—I mean, uh…”

Ze cut Aphex off with a hurried spurt of words, his face strained as if expecting a blow that never came. His face relaxed, and he took a deep breath before continuing, Aphex hanging onto each and every word Ze spoke.

“Okay, uh, fuck, well, maybe I have also thought about you—about us—and, uh, maybe it was kind of… this is really weird to say, especially to you, but… kind of hot? I don’t really know if that means anything, but, um, yeah.”

The words hung in the air low and heavy, Aphex taking a moment to process them carefully. This was certainly an unexpected development—the only way to deal with it was to speak tactfully, lest he screw up yet again.

“Wait, you what?!”

Definitely the pinnacle of eloquence.

Ze stood up, holding his hands out as a mock-barrier as he began to walk back to the door, still facing Aphex with a pained smile as he tried to leave.

“Actually, never mind, forget I said anything and go back to sleep, and we can never talk about this again, and it’ll all be okay. This isn’t—”

“Ze.”

Out of instinct, Aphex reached out and grabbed Ze’s forearm, the room going silent as their eyes locked. There was only one option—Aphex couldn’t go back now.

Fuck it.

Aphex pulled Ze back towards him, silencing a confused, “what?!” with a deep kiss. He had waited for this for so long—dreamt about this moment far too much, and yet Ze tasted better than he had ever imagined. He pulled away, both of them breathing in deep the air between each other.

“Just go with it.”

Aphex leaned back in, cradling Ze’s head as he straddled Aphex’s lap. Aphex’s tongue slid along Ze’s thin bottom lip before slipping in, drawing out a muffled hum. Aphex’s hands trailed down Ze’s back slowly, pausing to grip at the hem of Ze’s t-shirt.

They both pulled away, smiling dazedly with slightly swollen lips. Tugging the shirt over Ze’s head, Aphex watched Ze bite his lip with excitement before throwing the garment lazily onto the ground as they reconnected to continue their deep, exploratory kiss.

Pulling Ze with him, Aphex laid back down on his bed, their kiss growing more and more heated by the second. Aphex roamed his hands over Ze’s bare back, callused fingers tracing little patterns on soft, pale skin. His fingers touched the flannel hem of Ze’s pajama pants, soft cotton cool to his fingers as he began to miss feeling the warm expanse of Ze’s rapidly-flushing skin. Aphex gripped onto Ze’s waistband gingerly, then slowly pulled the pants down until there was nothing between them but Aphex’s tented boxers, straining against the erection contained within them.

Aphex’s hands returned to Ze’s back, sliding down to cup the cheeks of Ze’s now uncovered ass as Aphex pulled away from the kiss, smirking devilishly.

“Looks like someone’s been working on their ass.”

Ze laughed, his head hanging low as he tried to think of a proper response to such a ridiculous statement.

“Yeah, yeah, that was my New Year’s resolution, you ass. “

Aphex pulled his hands away to raise them in mock surrender, already preparing a mocking comeback for Ze.

“Oh, I’m the ass now. Touche.”

Ze rolled his eyes, unable to hide his amused smile from the tease beneath him—Aphex might’ve had terrible jokes, but he was cute and knew how to make Ze laugh—didn’t mean Ze couldn’t tease back, though. Rising up to sit back on his heels, Ze pouted, doing his best to look as annoyed as possible.

“If you don’t stop with these shitty jokes, I’m not going to let you touch it.”

Aphex pushed himself up, doing his best to keep from hitting Ze with his legs. Leaning over, Aphex rested his hands on Ze’s shoulders, eliciting a small shiver from Aphex’s cool fingertips.

“Come on, Ze; you know I think your butt has never looked better.”

Aphex pulled Ze close, leaning in to whisper in Ze’s ear as if what he was about to say was a dirty little secret no one else could ever hear.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t wanted to feel me in your ass for a while now.”

Aphex’s words were soft, quiet, and deep, the idea only a small wave—a brief glimpse of the flood that waited just beyond the horizon, and yet Ze melted, faux-resistance burning away in the fires of a deep-seated desire he had held onto for far too long. His skin pricked with sudden heat, an uncomfortable warmth that demanded he sate it as he reached down low to pull off Aphex’s boxers, leaving them both bare, warm, and covetous.

Together they sat there, their gazes locked and limbs frozen, wholly taking up the full sight of the other—the flushed cheeks, the messy hair, the heaving chests—both of them wanting to reach out and touch the beautiful form in front of them.

It was Ze who broke the silence, his delicate hands running anxiously through his dark curls as he took a deep breath to prepare himself..

“I… I want to put it on you.”

“What?”

Ze’s cheeks burned a darker shade of carmine, Aphex watching Ze’s every minute move with curious eyes.

“The condom—I want to put the condom on your—”

Aphex cut Ze off, his hands finding each other behind Ze’s back in a loose grip, feeling the heat radiating off Ze’s florid skin.

“I mean—yeah, sure. They’re over in the top drawer.”

Aphex tilted his head towards the drawer to guide Ze, breaking his grip to allow Ze to find the condoms. The cold came in between them, and Aphex found himself missing Ze pressed up against him, the touch of arms and lips and hands warm and electric.

Aphex scooted back, spreading his legs wide as Ze returned, condom and lube in hand. Ze kneeled down, placing down the small of lube before tearing open the package, biting his bottom lip, eyes locked squarely on the forbidden fruit standing proudly erect before him. This was it—this is the moment Ze had been waiting for, his heart beating fast in his chest.

Ze pinched the tip of the condom as he placed it on the head of Aphex’s dick, his other hand tugging on the shaft to pull down Aphex’s foreskin. As he gingerly stroked Aphex’s length with a delicate grip, Ze rolled the condom down, his eyes meeting Aphex’s as they both breathed heavily, as if the tension between them pressed down on their chests, lungs desperate to give fuel to the fire threatening to erupt where their skin touched.

With a deep huff, Aphex stood up, motioning for Ze to follow him. Aphex bent down to pick up the bottle of lube, giving Ze a quick kiss as they rose up together.

“Get on the bed—I’ll help you.”

Ze complied with Aphex’s command, laying down to face Aphex as he spread his legs wide, his breath still coming in and out rugged and deep and needy. Leaning over, Aphex squeezed out a copious dollop onto his fingers—unsure of how much would be enough—before positioning them right outside of Ze’s hole.

“You think you’re ready?”

The question was tentative, unsure, Aphex looking Ze for confirmation of this strange, new practice—sure, Aphex had dreamt about all of this, but it was another thing entirely to be doing it in the waking world. Ze nodded, giving out a small whine, and with that, Aphex slowly inched his index finger into Ze, watching Ze’s face for any reaction.

“You okay?”

His face strained, Ze nodded back as he clenched his teeth, trying his best to give off a smile.

“I’m okay. Keep going.”

Aphex continued his exploration, adding another finger as Ze did his best to relax, his brown curls slick with sweat and stuck to his forehead. Pushing farther and farther inside, Aphex leaned down, peppering Ze’s ruddy cheeks and forehead with little kisses, his skin salty and warm and wonderful on Aphex swollen lips.

Pulling his fingers away, Aphex repositioned himself in front of Ze’s waiting behind, Ze whining once again due to sudden emptiness, the burgeoning need for Aphex growing inside him. Aphex steadied himself, grabbing onto Ze’s splayed legs as he began to push inside of Ze, a low rumble of curses escaping his lips as his head slowly passed through the tight ring of Ze’s hole. It felt good—no, more than good—amazing, heavenly, and as he bottomed out, he hung his head low, watching Ze with heated interest.

His hair was disheveled, even more of a mess of loose curls than usual; his nose rubbed red and raw like his burning cheeks; his lips florid and kissable; his whole face slick with sweat and uncomfortably warm; and it was beautiful. He was beautiful, all of him, and Aphex couldn’t help but love roaming his gaze across every wonderful, perfect inch of the man beneath him, wishing he could spend hours upon hours ghosting his hands over every ridge and crevice of Ze’s soft, beautiful body.

“You’re beautiful, Ze.”

Ze chuckled, his head rolling to the side as his body vibrated with each thrust from Aphex, little ripples rolling through each part of him. Aphex leaned down to kiss Ze’s cheek, enamored and horny and close. Breathing out heavy huffs, Aphex began to pump into Ze harder and harder, grunting deeply.

“Aphex, I—”

Ze came against both their stomachs, moaning loudly as Aphex leaned down again to silence him, lips embracing each other as their mouths hummed together. With a few more thrusts, Aphex followed, his body shuddering with the release before they both lay there, spent and tired and dirty and together, and it was a wonderful feeling of satisfaction they shared.

Together they rolled over into the sheets, cuddling close and tight, and fell asleep, escaping from their dream-come-true into the dark, restful night.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, my longest fic to date! Took me way too long to actually write this, but luckily it turned out better than could have ever imagined. Thank you for reading, and thank you to my (numerous) betas—without all of you guys, this wouldn't have been possible!


End file.
